


Twenty Bits of Broken Mirror

by MirkwoodRiver



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, But it's not like you don't know who they are, Drabble, F/M, Unnamed characters - Freeform, mixed up chronology, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkwoodRiver/pseuds/MirkwoodRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl says, “The universe is a great leaping frog so large that we spend our whole lives in its belly and don’t even realise it. And out there are other universes like other frogs in the same pond, where things are different and you remember.”<br/>“But you can’t get there from here?”<br/>“But you can’t get there from here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Bits of Broken Mirror

20.  
There was a car crash. There are tears and apologies. There are doctors and surgeries, and when the doctors are gone, there are therapists who ask you why?  
You never see her again.

4.  
The girl says, “The universe is a great leaping frog woven of sound and stars and shadows and light and we are the drab, lifeless flies living in its belly.”  
The girl is always saying things like that, when no one but you can hear her.

3.  
For some reason, you have trouble remembering her face when she’s away from you. You remember, instead, a view from behind: sunlight glancing off brown skin and tangling in long dark hair.

1.  
Sometimes you think the girl is your only friend.  
Sometimes you think the girl doesn’t exist.

13.  
You’re in your twenties now, but the girl insists that you’re both still thirteen. She is surprised when you say you have a driver’s license.

5.  
“I am the universe.” The girl’s eyes, which you can’t remember, are closed.  
“You’re a frog?”  
“I am the universe,” she says.  
“I am the universe’s mother,” she says.

6.  
“Do you want to know how I managed it?” she says. “Knights don’t rescue witches, that’s how.”

2.  
She scratches all of your records with one thick, jagged line each.  
She says she’s trying to help you remember.  
When your parents see, they shake their heads and speak so quietly that you can only hear pitying snatches.

7.  
“What’s your name, anyway?” you ask.  
She turns around to face you. “ ,” she says.  
“Sorry, what?”  
But she doesn’t answer again.

17.  
You do remember, somewhere on the highway.  
You turn to tell her and you see her face finally, her green eyes.

9.  
The girl says, “The universe is a great leaping frog so large that we spend our whole lives in its belly and don’t even realise it. And out there are other universes like other frogs in the same pond, where things are different and you remember.”  
“But you can’t get there from here?”  
“But you can’t get there from here.”

11.  
You don’t tell anyone about the girl, not ever.  
You know they’d say you were crazy.  
But if you were crazy, you’d like to think your hallucinations would at least be hot.  
And not, you know, impossible to remember.

18.  
When the universe explodes, you could swear you hear her laughing.

15.  
Sometimes you lie awake in your bed and feel the force of the world’s pity crushing you into jelly.

10.  
The girl says, “In the belly of another frog, you love me.”  
You watch the back of her head because you’ve never heard her sound so sad.  
She says, “In several of them, actually,” and she’s laughing again, now.

8.  
You don’t know the girl’s name, but maybe someday you’ll have remembered.

12.  
“I found a way out!” she says. “I found a way, if you can help me! We’re Time and space and Space and time and we need a fast car.”

16.  
It’s a risk, what she’s planned, but it’s a risk you’ll take because it will make her happy. And she doesn’t pity you.

14.  
“If we go fast enough we can break right through to the pond and beyond. Your sister’s waiting in one of them, she misses you.”  
You tell her you don’t have a sister. She tells you you do.

19.  
You feel almost like you could go with her.  
Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and tried to be mysterious and vague, with limited success. 
> 
> Can be read from top to bottom or by number.


End file.
